


Don't Let Me

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Sentence fic: "Don't ever go dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me

Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) and **dariaw** 's prompt _Buffy, Faith/Willow, don't ever go dark_

 **Don't Let Me**  
"So just don't," Faith says, "problem solved."

Willow tries to explain it again: what happens when she goes bad, how much more powerful she is now than she was the last time, and how she can't trust Buffy to do what might need to be done if, saying if she goes off the rails again and someone needs to stop her and Faith's closer than anyone, but her explicitly-not-girlfriend just shrugs "whatever, your funeral" and rolls over on her side of the bed.

Hours after Willow has gone to worried sleep Faith still lies awake, unsure if her hands are trying to clench into fists or prayers; _she won't, she won't, she can't, she can't make me..._


End file.
